


Fighting for Love

by midnight_cat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Naruto AU, Relationship Issues, Sasuke needs to woo Naruto, Workaholic Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_cat/pseuds/midnight_cat
Summary: Naruto is tired of Sasuke's workaholic tendencies.  Deciding to take a little vacation, he will reevaluate his relationship with Sasuke.  Little does he know, that Sasuke will be right there with him, intent on showing Naruto that he can change.  Watch our favorite Uchiha try and woo Naruto once again, as he reminds Naruto of how much they were in love when they first started dating.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 32





	Fighting for Love

**_Note:_ ** _This story was formerly titled “A Lesson in Leaving”. I’ve changed the plot and the title since I last had it posted._

**_ Disclaimer: _ ** _I don’t own the characters of Naruto. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is being made from the writing of this story._

* * *

**_“_ ** **_Love is not who you can see yourself with. It is who you can’t see yourself without.”_ **

Obsidian eyes glared at the man standing in the doorway of his office. Snow dusted the black fabric of his jacket, so Itachi must have just come to the office. “What do you want, Itachi? I’m busy if you haven’t noticed.”

Itachi watched his younger brother closely. While he admired his work ethic, the younger man also had a partner to return home to. And Itachi couldn’t count the number of times that Sasuke had actually gone home on time. He knew that Naruto-kun was usually a patient man, but he oftentimes wondered when he’d reach the end of his patience. “Isn’t it time for you to leave, otouto? You know that Naruto’s waiting for you at home, right? Blond hair, blue eyes…is it ringing a bell yet? I’m beginning to wonder if you even remember what he looks like, since you’re almost never home to see him.”

“What are you babbling about now, Itachi? Naruto knows how important my job is to me. He’s told me that he understands.” But he couldn’t help the niggling fear that crept up at his brother’s words. _He does understand, doesn’t he?_ A flash of disappointed and hurt blue eyes swam through his memory at having forgotten yet another event or anniversary. It’d be brief and then Naruto would smile and say that it was all right. But was it? Thinking back, his smiles had seemed forced…fake even. As though Naruto was trying to convince himself that he’d get over it.

Itachi folded his arms over his chest. He observed the younger male as he thought over his words. He knew he’d have to come to a realization sooner or later. “Are you just now realizing it, Sasuke? Naruto-kun won’t stand being ignored forever. If you don’t do something, he may just end up leaving you. And then what will you do? I don’t think your job will be enough of a comfort for you when you go home to a cold, empty apartment.”

Saying nothing to his brother, Sasuke grabbed his jacket and keys as he all but ran out the door. Itachi had to be wrong. Naruto wouldn’t leave. Would he? Time seemed to crawl as he waited for the elevator to reach the parking garage. Hissing curses as the door finally slid open, he all but bolted to his car. The door slamming shut on his black Mercedes, Sasuke growled impatiently as the car started. Jerking the gearshift, he maneuvered it into drive, tires squalling loudly as they raced over pavement. What should have been an hour drive took him thirty minutes. Smoothly pulling into his parking spot, the first thing he noticed was that Naruto’s car was still there. He felt a sense of relief seeing the familiar, burnt orange color of the Dodge Challenger SRT8 in its customary spot next to his. Itachi was wrong, he’d known it. Holding onto that thought, he waited for the elevator. His impatience to see Naruto mounted as each floor number lit up. Finally, the doors opened and he ran in. Another round of waiting and he was soon at his apartment door. Fumbling with his keys and cursing as precious minutes ticked by. He could have wept with joy when the door finally opened. Silence, though, rose to greet him as he walked into the apartment. Where was Naruto? Spotting a sliver of light underneath the bedroom door, he dropped his bag and keys onto the couch. He needed to talk things over with Naruto!

Uzumaki Naruto packed the last of his clothes into his suitcase. Another full suitcase already sat to the side of the bed along with his carry-on bag. Scanning the room, he made certain that he hadn’t forgotten anything. His eyes dimmed as he felt himself about to be swamped by the wave of nostalgia. Shaking his head, he firmed his resolve. He refused to let his mind or heart be swayed by the memories the apartment contained. This trip was what he needed to allow him to make up his mind once and for all if his relationship with Sasuke was worth salvaging. The bedroom door opened with a bang, making his head jerk up in surprise. A disheveled looking Sasuke stood in the doorway, black eyes fixated on Naruto. They widened in disbelief when they noticed the packed bags. Naruto was likewise stupefied to see his lover standing there. Checking the time on his watch, he had to blink twice to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. “Hell must have frozen over,” he muttered, as he turned to face Sasuke. “Didn’t expect to see you tonight. You’re usually holed up in your office at this time.”

“What’s with the packed bags? Are you really leaving, Naruto? Itachi was right after all, wasn’t he?”

Naruto looked at Sasuke strangely. “For the record, I don’t know what you’re babbling about. And what does your brother have to do with this?”

“Itachi came to my office and told me that if I didn’t wise up, I’d lose you. That you were tired of my working long hours. Is he right, Naruto?”

Sighing in resignation, Naruto sat down on the bed. This was a conversation that was long overdue. Looking Sasuke square in the eye, he said, “Yes, Itachi’s right. Sad that your brother could see it when you sure as hell couldn’t.”

Sasuke drew back in shock before shooting back, “So, that’s it? You’re just throwing everything away like that?”

“Did I say that? My bags are packed because I’m taking a vacation…alone. I need the time away to decide if we have a future together or not.” Seeing Sasuke’s crestfallen expression, his temper exploded as months of pent-up frustration finally came pouring out. “Don’t fucking look at me like you’re the victim! Do you know how one-sided our relationship has become? Yes, I know your job was important to you, but I thought I was as well. It doesn’t matter that you could buy me anything that I wanted, Sasuke, when all I wanted was you. I’m tired of all the nights alone, waiting for you to come home. Do you know how many times I feared the worst? All I could picture was you being injured, over and over. And sometimes, I even wondered if you were cheating on me. What else am I to suspect when you stop telling me that you love me? When our love life becomes all but non-existent? No overtures of affection, anniversaries or special events forgotten because you’re working. And you question why I’m reevaluating our relationship?”

Sasuke stood there, stunned, as Naruto shouted at him. Was that how he’d been feeling? Damn it, why hadn’t he said something sooner! _Like you would have listened to him_ , his conscience taunted mockingly. _You barely remembered to come home at a decent hour, much less cared what Naruto was thinking._ “Was I really that bad to be around, Naruto?” Sasuke finally spoke in a subdued tone. “Why didn’t you ever say anything to me about how you were feeling?”

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto thought about what he wanted to say. Staring Sasuke square in the eye, he replied, “When could I tell you, Sasuke? That would mean you were actually home for once. Would you have even listened? Look, I know relationships aren’t always perfect. I get it. But when you’re reduced to being an outsider in your own relationship, then something’s gotta change. And that’s why I want some time away.” 

Grabbing his bags, he made his way past Sasuke, and to the front door. Sasuke quickly caught up with him as he was putting his coat and boots on. A pale hand grabbed hold of his arm and he was surprised to actually see tears starting to gather in Sasuke’s eyes. It took a lot to get Sasuke anywhere near letting his emotions loose. Honestly, Naruto hadn’t thought his leaving would cause such a reaction. “Tell me something, Sasuke,” he quietly said. “Do you even remember what day it is? Or was Itachi’s warning the _only_ reason you came back earlier than usual?”

Sasuke blinked stupidly at Naruto’s question. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember. Even the current date had slipped his mind.

Hearing Sasuke’s silence, Naruto knew he had his answer. Tamping down the hurt he felt, Naruto replied coldly, “Gee, color me surprised. Why did I think, for once in your life, that you would actually remember an important date?”

_Ooh – he’s so pissed at you! And it’s all well-deserved, too._ His conscience just had to come out and mock him. Sasuke really felt lower than shit right then. He could see why Naruto was so disgusted with him. For too long, he’d been immersed in his job when he should have been paying more attention to his partner. Honestly? He couldn’t blame Naruto for wanting to rethink their relationship. He’d probably have done the same if he were in his shoes. “I’m sorry that I forgot, Naruto. I…”

“Just shove it, Uchiha! It’s my fault for honestly hoping you’d remember my birthday for once. I don’t want some fucking trite excuse this time! And that’s all you’ve always given me. Always some bullshit excuse for why you were staying at the office or couldn’t come home. I’m not a dog! Don’t think that you can ignore me and then expect me to come running faithfully back to you when you finally grace me with your attention!” Not wanting to hear any more from Sasuke, he forcefully shoved his hand off of his arm. Dark blue eyes glared back as he took one last look at Sasuke before slamming the door shut behind him.

As he waited for the elevator to descend to the lobby, Naruto thought about what it had taken to get him to this point. He’d gotten tired of it. From the long, lonely nights to important events being totally forgotten. It was one thing to occasionally forget, but when it kept happening? Naruto didn’t feel like being reduced to the status of an outsider in his own relationship. He snorted softly. As if it could be called a relationship. The doors slid open and he walked out to the empty lobby, seeing the waiting cab sitting by the curb. As the cabbie popped his bags in the trunk, Naruto settled into the back seat. “To the airport, please.” He was about to close his eyes when his phone started ringing. Not hearing Sasuke’s assigned ringtone, he wondered who it was. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the caller. _I should have known. I swear he’s got some kind of radar!_ “To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Itachi?”

“Is it wrong to wish one of my favorite people a happy birthday?” Itachi’s smooth voice filtered out over the speaker.

“Well, thank you for the birthday wish. At least you could be bothered to remember my birthday.” _Unlike certain people_ , Naruto thought.

Itachi sighed silently to himself as he heard the bitterness in Naruto’s voice. Deep down, he’d known this was coming. When one is dating a workaholic, you never know when you’ll get to see them. And his brother was definitely one. He had lost track of the times he’d told Sasuke to leave work early or on time. Itachi would be the first to admit that he wasn’t good at consoling someone. But in this case, he’d have to at least try. “I really am sorry, Naruto-kun. I know how much you’ve withstood with Sasuke always working. Mind you, I told him to leave on time and to quit working such long hours. Even suggesting that he should take his overdue vacation time didn’t work. Your birthday doesn’t seem so festive, does it?”

Naruto’s heart warmed at Itachi’s words. He couldn’t blame the older man. After all, Itachi had been the one trying to help their relationship. However, Sasuke remained the kink in his plans. “At least you remembered that today was my birthday, Itachi. That means a lot to me.”

“So, what are your plans for tonight, Naruto-kun? With the way Sasuke raced out of here, I’m assuming you’ll be spending the night together for once.”

Naruto ran his gloved fingers through his hair. Irrationally, he knew that Itachi couldn’t see his nervousness, but he felt it anyway. _I might as well tell him. He’ll find out from Sasuke, anyway._ “I suppose I should tell you, Itachi. I’m leaving on a short trip. Basically, I need to sort out if I want to continue my relationship with Sasuke or not. I’m truly sorry that it’s come to this, Itachi…but I think I’ve waited long enough. I think, deep down, we both know that Sasuke isn’t going to change his habits. Do you want to know what the sad thing is? Yes, it pains me to do this because I’m still in love with the bastard. But I’m also tired of being ignored like a potted plant that you occasionally remember to water.”

Itachi sat silently in his chair as he listened to Naruto vent. _Foolish little brother…now do you see what I was talking about?_ “And Sasuke knows about this little trip?”

“He stormed in like a madman while I was finishing packing and started babbling that I was finally leaving him and that you were right. Still not sure what he was talking about.”

“Well, Naruto-kun, I believe you when you say you have your reasons. If you ever need to talk, please call me. I will be a sympathetic ear.”

“Thanks, Itachi. We just arrived at the airport, so I’ll let you go.” They said their goodbyes and Naruto ended the call. Paying the cabbie, he gathered his bags and walked into the airport.

* * *

Damn Itachi! He just had to be right! He could practically feel the man’s smug look behind his back. Never before had Sasuke felt as defeated, lethargically walking back to the living area of their apartment. His body sank into the soft cushions of the couch, bleak eyes scanning the room that was empty of life. The man almost jumped off of the couch, the jangling sound of his cell phone shattering the unnatural silence. He eagerly grabbed for it, hoping that it was Naruto somehow calling him. “Hello?!”

“I just had an interesting conversation with your dear little blond, little brother.”

Sasuke slumped back against the cushions when he heard his brother’s voice. “You just have to always be fucking right, don’t you? Are you calling to rub more salt in the wound or do you actually have something that you need to say to me?”

A sigh could be heard over the other line. “Believe what you want, Sasuke. But I’m not happy that I was right. I was only trying to warn you of the inevitable. So, Naruto-kun has left on a trip, then? Do you know where he’s going? And what are you going to do, Sasuke?”

“Yeah, he’s left. I came in just as he was finishing packing. He didn’t say where he was going to, so I’m completely stumped there. Maybe Naruto was right about wanting to leave me. I mean, look at the facts! I completely forgot his fucking birthday! What kind of shitty boyfriend am I that I would allow my job to come before Naruto? He’s better off without me, nii-san.”

Itachi frowned as he listened to his brother. He was having his own pity party, by the sound of things. And he was going to drag him out of it! “Sasuke! Snap out of it! Are you just going to sit there and wallow in pity or are you going to fight for Naruto-kun? You’re an Uchiha, damn it! Now act like one! Do you know what Naruto-kun said to me earlier? He said he was still in love with you but he was tired of being ignored. The ball’s in your court, now. Honestly, if you do nothing to change your behavior, then he had the right idea with leaving. Unless you’re consistently reminded, you forget everything that’s not work-related. How unfortunate that Naruto-kun has had to continually put up with this. Maybe it _is_ time for him to find someone who can appreciate him more.” With those words, the line went dead.

Sasuke sat there, stunned, as Itachi’s words penetrated his mind. Guilt filtered in as he remembered his neglect, always going on and on about something he had to do at work. Stating how urgent every project was. Naruto had stood through it all, patiently waiting for him to remember that the blond existed. Naruto’s words had rung true. Sasuke had worked to give the blond everything, never taking into consideration that he was too blind to see what the younger man really wanted – Sasuke. Raking a hand through his black hair, he realized that Itachi, loathe as he was to admit it, was right.

* * *

The lit skyline of Konoha at night could be seen as it reflected its image onto his window. Blue eyes slid to glance out the window and he could see the snow swirling around the panes in a white cloud. Sighing, he pulled the shade down. _Some birthday this is. Ideally, Sasuke would be helping me celebrate. We would be snuggled up by the fireplace, a roaring fire keeping us warm. I shouldn’t let it affect me. After all, this isn’t the first birthday that I’ve spent alone._ The vibrating of his phone caught his attention. He saw that his friend, Sakura, was calling. “Hey, Sakura-chan!”

“Hey, birthday boy – how’re you doing?”

Naruto smiled as he heard his best friend’s voice. “I can honestly say that I’ve been better. I’m on the plane now. Before I left, Sasuke surprised me by coming home early.”

Sakura gasped over the phone. “He _actually_ came home early?! Did he at least remember that it was your birthday? And what did he say when he saw you packing?”

Naruto chuckled at her question. “I know, right? The only time he comes home early and he catches me packing suitcases. I honestly thought I’d broken him at first, seeing as he was standing there stunned. Then he started babbling that I was leaving after all and how Itachi had been right. And, no, he didn’t remember that it was my birthday. The only reason he came home early was because of something Itachi said to him.”

“Naruto, I’m sorry. How are you holding up right now?”

“I’m just numb. There’s no other way to describe it. I’m just tired of being second place, ya know? Itachi called me when I was in the cab. It’s kinda sad that my boyfriend’s brother remembers my birthday, but not my boyfriend. Anyway, he knows that I’ve left and why. I’ve not told anyone but you where I’m staying. When I get settled in my room, I’ll text you the phone number to my room.”

“Okay, Naruto. Do you think you’ll end up giving Sasuke-kun another chance?”

Rubbing his hand over tired eyes, Naruto thought about her question. “I’m not sure. Part of me wants to, but the other part is scared it’ll happen all over again.”

“You’re not going to get any argument from me, Naruto. Sasuke needs to work hard to prove himself worthy of another chance! Well, I’ll let you go then. Try and get some sleep, Naruto, and call me when you get settled.”

“Sure thing, Sakura-chan. I’ll talk with you later.”

* * *

Sakura was torn between her loyalty to Naruto and wanting Sasuke to get a second chance. To her, they were the most adorable and loving couple. Well, before Sasuke let his workaholic tendencies make a big mess of everything. Now that his eyes were open to the problem between them, wasn’t it possible that they could work things out? The romantic in her wanted to say yes. But she knew that Naruto was stubborn. Saying the hell with it, she texted Sasuke with Naruto’s vacation details. She’d willingly take Naruto’s wrath later if it meant they could work things out between them.

Sasuke blearily opened his eyes as he heard his phone’s text message tone going off. Not sure who’d be texting him, he glanced at it. What he read had his eyes widening in amazement. He hadn’t expected Sakura to send him information on where Naruto would be going. Typing a quick thank you to her, he proceeded to call his brother’s cell phone.

“Sasuke, this had better be good. I was about to leave the office.”

“Nii-san, put me down as going on vacation starting now. I’m finally taking all those hours I’ve accumulated.”

Silence hung over the line before Itachi spoke again. “Excuse me, I need to pinch myself. Didn’t think I’d fallen asleep, but one never knows.”

Sasuke grew irritated with his brother’s sarcasm. “Cut the crap, Itachi! Sakura, out of the goodness of her heart, sent me Naruto’s itinerary. So, I’m taking your advice.”

Itachi smiled at what he was hearing. “I’m glad to hear that. Now, go get your ticket and get packed. You’ve got a lot of wooing ahead of you to try and convince Naruto that you’ve changed. And, remember, this isn’t some temporary bandage, Sasuke. You need to be certain that you can change your workaholic tendencies. Naruto-kun isn’t stupid. He’ll know if you’re just pacifying him.”

“I know that, nii-saan. And I swear that I’m going to change. I need to prove to Naruto how much he means to me.”

* * *

_Well, we’ve come to the end of Chapter 1. The next time we meet our lovely couple will be on vacation. Can Sasuke prove to Naruto that he can change? Will he be able to woo him like he did before? Stay tuned!_


End file.
